


Idiot

by Nayla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I did not sign for this, I just love kise so much, M/M, Ugh, WHAT DO I DO WITH MY FEELINGS, and I have all these FEELINGS, and kasamatsu, idk what I'm doing???????????, isabela this is your fault, leave me alone, moriyama is so fun to write, sorry about the lame title I suck bye, this is basically about their relationship growing, this is silly okay, yet I made some ~things~ that didn't happen in canon happen in this fic so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu is surrounded by idiots (aka Kasamatsu senpai is buried six foot deep in denial, poor bb)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellodeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/gifts).



> ISABELA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT and ily bye

Kise Ryouta is an idiot. And that’s not a hard conclusion to reach. You’ve reached it within five minutes of conversation with him–that very first conversation when he started blabbing about karaoke and his modelling career, even though nobody had asked him. And then he started talking about how he was so much better than everyone else, better than the second and third year students who had been working hard and doing their best for longer than him and you just couldn’t help it. You hated him right then and there.

However, as captain of the basketball team, you had the duty of taking this idiot under your wing to teach him to respect his senpais and other values he seemed to be lacking.

Your hatred for Kise isn’t helped by how fast the annoying brat managed to learn and to successfully copy the majority of your teammates’ moves, and yes there is this small, barely enough, awe-like feeling that keeps threatening to gain some ground inside you and it’s the worst thing ever.

Fortunately, you get to kick this small part the hell out when he catches you staring and smiles that ridiculous smile of his. When he comes to you asking to be dismissed early due to a modelling gig, you punch him hard and send him 10 more exercises routines because…. Well, because you can and because he deserves it.

Sometimes you wonder what it was like on Teikou, what are the other members of the generation of miracles like and somehow you doubt they could be worse than Kise. But other times you can’t help but wonder what if they are, what if something happened and if Kise wasn’t as bad as he is now and then you realize that you don’t really care. You don’t really like Kise, at all.

It gets better after the match with Seirin.

He cries like the spoiled baby he is, but recovers fast. You tell him to add the word “revenge” into his vocabulary and then he shouts out after Seirin:

“We are winning next time!” And the chosen pronoun takes you by surprise.

He starts acting as a part of the team after that, he even stays longer to practice and you barely even hear about his modelling anymore. The team is more relaxed, more used to him now and it’s all because that defeat did you guys some good, you are not very keen on admitting this, but it’s true. The defeat was better for you all, as a team, as Kaijou, than a win would have been. You watch as Moryiama agrees to give him the gym key so he can practice after everyone’s gone in exchange for girls’ phones numbers and as Kobori’s scoff has grown a bit fond whenever he sees Kise whine about his fans. You watch him get extremely excited like a hyperactive puppy during matches, like he just discovered basketball was fun, the idiot.

This time when he smiles at you, you try not to smile at him back and it’s on principle. He’s a little less unlikeable now but you still don’t like him and, most importantly, the dirty looks Moriyama has been giving you both aren`t helping.

He’s still an idiot. And all of his grades reflect it. He comes crying and whining to you because if his grades continues to fall like this he’ll have to attend the reinforcing classes that start the same day the inter high does and ugh.

This is your responsibility as a senpai, this is your responsibility as captain of the team, (it is not the beginning of a shoujo manga, shut it, Moriyama) and you take him home with you to help him study.

It’s been a long week for both of you and by the end of it you’re too busy yawning to yell at him for drooling on his math homework. You figure one or two hours of sleep will probably do you both good and you allow yourself to close your eyes.

When you wake up, it’s past nine and Kise’s downstairs, talking excitedly with your two younger sisters.

“IS SENPAI MEAN TO YOU TOO?” he asks, the girls nod, they all bond and you hit your head against the wall because why, god, why? You love both of your sisters very deeply, but they can be some naughty little shits when they want to and you need to get them away from kise ASAP. What if the freshman’s habits start to rub off on them? And, shit, what if they start to rub off on Kise? You don’t deserve it either way.

When Kise’s gone, your mom asks to talk to you privately and she beams with pride. You’re too tired for this and when you tell her such, she just shrugs:

“I just want you to know that I’m very happy for you, he’s a great kid, Yukio.”

“Mom!!” you cry out because you can’t believe it. “That’s not… we’re not… we’re just friends!” You can feel this stupid heat take over your cheeks and it’s the most horrible thing that has ever happened to you.

“Oh, too bad.” She sounds really disappointed and, no, okay, you’re wrong, this, right here, is the most horrible thing that has ever happened, ever, because seriously? How could someone think you two would be good together? He doesn’t like you this way and you certainly don’t like him like that. It’s later, when you’re done screaming at your pillow about how you are surrounded by idiots, that you remember that you’re not supposed to like Kise at all.

He then misses a whole day of practice and you think to yourself see he’s still the same arrogant annoying brat who thinks he is just better than anyone and can go around skipping practice, the idiot, over and over again so you can at least stop worrying so much and actually get something done. It turns out the whole day is wasted because everyone is a bit off by his absence.

You finally give up and call it a day. There’s three unanswered calls on your cellphone and they’re all from Kise, so you ring him back.

Everyone’s around you because they’re worried too and you don’t mind. You focus on that annoying beeping sound and wait to hear his voice, wait to hear that he’s okay and wait for the moment to scream “AHA” at all your teammates because there’s no reason to worry at all, because he just forgot about practice and went to a modelling gig, because he’s back to being the brat you always knew him to be.

“Are you Kasamatsu Yukio?” says the voice of an unknown woman on the other line and you feel as if the ground beneath your feet has crumpled.

—

“ARE YOU INSANE?” You scream at him and the idiot tries to cover his ears with a pillow. “How is overdoing yourself going to help us win the inter high? How is not eating properly going… How can you be so stupid?” There’s a part of you who knows this is wrong, that you shouldn’t be screaming in a hospital, that you shouldn’t be screaming at someone who’s in a hospital but you’re so mad you can’t even think straight. The nurse who talked to you said that Kise would recover in no time and she even explained that they had to take Kise’s phone away because he wouldn’t stop trying to call his captain to warn him about his absence, and he needed to rest, instead of stressing over his phone. She was nice and all, but still. You were worried. Now you are angry. 

Kise’s on that stupid hospital bed because he passed out during his English class, because he hasn’t been getting enough sleep in order to conciliate school, modelling and basketball; because he hasn’t found the time to eat proper meals in between them and you’re so angry you could fucking kill him.

“SORRY!” Kise says for the tenth time, but now he has tears in his eyes and you really, really need him to get well soon so you can kick his stupid face. “I’m so sorry, senpai, it won’t happen again, I’ll be more careful, I promise!”

“Fine.” Moriyama says from behind you and you had forgotten he was there, together with the rest of the team. “But this is serious, freshman. Your health is important. Don’t do this anymore or Kasamatsu-kun will probably kick you out and you’ll have to go find another school to play in.”

Kise seems terrified.

“No way! I want to play with you guys!” he pouts.

Idiots, all of them, you think. They’re taking it too lightly, joking around like it’s nothing serious and then there’s Kise saying an embarrassing thing like that, like he cares, the fucking idiot. And there’re tears threatening to overtake your eyes and what? When did this happen?

“You get better soon, you hear me?” You take a deep breath, play with his hair (It’s very soft) and try to stand, but Kise pulls you down again, grabbing your hand like it’s the most precious thing in the world.

“Can you stay, senpai?”

You take another deep breath and feel like yelling at him again, but instead you answer:

“Yeah, okay.” Because you’re the biggest idiot of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> fyi I got the "shoujo manga" joke from one of the fics I've read (about kasamatsu turoring kise), but since I've read almost everything in one day I don't recall which. I'm so so sorry!


End file.
